Alone, Together
by Dafina
Summary: What could have happened between Sirius and Remus before page 669 in OoTP, when Harry visits Grimmauld Place through the fire to talk to Sirius about James. One-shot, RLSB.


**Summary: **What could have happened between Sirius and Remus before page 669 in OoTP, when Harry visits Grimmauld Place through the fire to talk to Sirius about James. RL/SB romantic pairing. One-shot.

**Rating: PG-13** for homosexuality

**Pairings: **Remus/Sirius If for some reason you have a problem with that, read no further.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies. No financial profit is being made.

**Alone, Together**

"Dammit!" Sirius cried as he rummaged around in the kitchen.

Remus lifted his gaze from the Daily Prophet he had been reading, and lowered the paper to look at Sirius. The Animagus turned to him and let out a little sigh of disappointment.

"The shortbread is stale. There's whipped cream and strawberries, but no shortbread," lamented Sirius.

"What a shame. I suppose we'll just have to make do without it," Remus told him casually, quite unconcerned. He resumed his reading, calmly taking a slow sip of his wine.

Sirius approached the table, carrying a circular tray of fresh plump strawberries. A small bowl filled with whipped cream sat in the center of the tray. Sirius set the tray down in the middle of the table and took a seat directly across from Remus.

Remus poked his head over his paper, his gaze traveling from the tray of strawberries to Sirius's face and then back to the strawberries. Carefully, he folded his paper and set it on the chair beside him.

"This looks absolutely delicious, Padfoot," Remus told Sirius sincerely.

"Strawberries _are_ your favorite fruit, aren't they?" Sirius asked, raising one brow in question.

Remus's lips slowly twisted into a smile. His steel blue eyes held a mischievous twinkle. He reached across the table and selected a particularly fat strawberry. He then dipped the tapered end into the bowl of whipped cream. He made a show of swirling it slowly in the white substance, taking pleasure in the fact that Sirius was staring at him intently.

Remus brought the strawberry out of the whipped cream and held it up in front of Sirius's face.

"Shall I taste it?" Remus inquired.

Sirius could not find his voice to answer.

Remus brought the the piece of fruit to his mouth and placed his lips around the end of the strawberry. He licked the whipped cream off, twisting the strawberry around deftly in his fingers as he did so.

Sirius watched, transfixed, eyeing Remus hungrily as Remus slowly sank his teeth into the juicy fruit. Remus chewed the strawberry lazily, watching Sirius's reaction. He swallowed, amused at how Sirius fixed his smoldering gaze on his moving Adam's apple.

Remus brought the other half of the strawberry back to his mouth and sucked at the juice. He flicked his tongue across the strawberry, raising an eyebrow suggestively at Sirius.

Remus took a second bite.

"Mmmmm, it's _sooo_ good, Padfoot. You really must try one," Remus told him. He reached for a second strawberry and dipped it deeply into the whipped cream. He pulled it out and showed it to Sirius.

"Come and get it, Padfoot," Remus instructed in a low purr. "Come across the table,"

Sirius's eyes darkened with intense desire. As if in a trance, Sirius rose and put his hands on the table. He stepped onto the chair and placed a knee on the table. Remus beckoned him closer with a seductive stare. On his hands and knees, Sirius made his way towards Remus.

Remus stretched out his arm and held the strawberry out to Sirius. When Sirius reached the proffered strawberry, Remus drew it away, just out of reach, making Sirius crawl closer, inch by inch until he was at the edge of the table, right in front of him.

"Open your mouth," Remus told Sirius softly. Sirius obeyed, aching to touch the man in front of him. Remus put the strawberry into Sirius's mouth. Sirius bit down, his lips brushing against Remus's fingers. Remus watched intently as Sirius chewed the fruit and swallowed. He held the second half in front of Sirius's lips and Sirius took it in his mouth gently, his tongue gliding across Remus's fingers as he did so. Sirius chewed and swallowed, nearly shivering with arousal.

"Shall I give you another or are you ready to move on to _other_ activities?" Remus asked in a low voice.

Sirius answered by capturing Remus's chin in his hand and kissing him fully on the lips. Remus responded instantly, opening his mouth to admit Sirius's wild tongue. Remus brought his hands up to cup the sides of Sirius's head, his fingers tangling roughly in Sirius's long hair.

Sirius leaned into the kiss, drinking deeply of Remus's taste and smell. His hands began to unbutton Remus's shirt.

Remus broke away, panting slightly.

"We'll continue this upstairs," he told Sirius in a husky voice.

"I could have you right here on this table," Sirius said with desire.

"Not tonight, Padfoot. I need you in bed, for what I want to do,"

Sirius stared into the depths of Remus's eyes with unrestrained passion.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Sirius asked in a throaty tone.

Remus stood and let out a devilish laugh.

"I suggest you come with me and find out, my dear Padfoot," Remus whispered into Sirius's ear, nipping the edge of it playfully. Remus took Sirius's hand and Sirius got off the table. Sirius let Remus lead him away from the dining room. He followed obediently as Remus took him up to the lavish bedchamber.

The tray of strawberries lay forgotten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Sirius lay sprawled on his back, spent and sated in the large four poster bed. Remus was propped on his side tracing patterns on Sirius's skin with the tip of his index finger.

"You know, I really should go write that letter to Dumbledore," Remus told Sirius. "I told him I'd try to send it by tomorrow,"

Sirius let out a low whine in response. "Can't you do that later?!?"

Remus glanced at the clock above the bedroom's fireplace.

"It's not even three in the afternoon, Sirius. I'd really rather get it done with so I won't have to think about it," Remus explained. He sat up and got out of the bed. Sirius watched as he pulled on his trousers and slid his arms through the sleeves of his shirt.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Remus told him seriously.

"You'd better be," Sirius said to him.

Remus gave his lover a wicked smile before leaving the bedroom. He went downstairs and got a quill and parchment from Sirius's desk. He then went into the kitchen and settled himself down at the dining room table. He wrote his letter quickly and had just finished, setting it aside for a moment to allow the ink to dry when flames erupted in the fireplace next to the table.

Remus nearly jumped out of his skin, so shocked was he by the arrival of someone through the Floo. He turned his head to see who had intruded into Sirius's sanctuary and almost cursed aloud in sheer surprise. The face of Harry Potter had appeared in the fireplace.

_Good God, if he had appeared just a couple of hours earlier. . ._

"H-harry!" Remus exclaimed, shocked almost beyond words. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to Sirius about something,"

Remus thought fast for an explanation. He hoped with all his heart that the teenager wouldn't ask why his shirt was hanging open. To his relief, Harry didn't. Suddenly a suitable explanation popped into Remus's mind.

"Hold on, I'll go fetch him. He went upstairs to look for his house elf, it's run off again,"

Remus rose and hurried out of the room. He dashed up the stairs to Sirius's room.

"Get dressed!" Remus said without preamble. "Harry's here, in the fireplace. He said he wanted to talk to you,"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Why?"

"I didn't ask. I told him you were wandering around for your house elf,"

Sirius quickly got dressed and Remus buttoned his shirt. The two men then rushed back downstairs to the fireplace.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Sirius asked with concern.

"I just really wanted to ask you some questions. . .about my dad," Harry told him.

When Harry left some ten minutes later, the two lovers exchanged looks of relief.

"Well that was close," Remus remarked.

"I suppose this means we can't have any more sex games in front of the fireplace," Sirius told him. Remus elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Sirius!"

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

Remus let out a soft sigh.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" he asked quietly.

"About us?"

Remus nodded. Sobering, the animagus regarded his lover seriously.

"Harry will be told when the time is right. Let's wait for things to die down a bit though, the boy has so much on his plate already,"

"If you want me to, I'd be happy to help explain things to him,"

"My dear, Moony I wouldn't want to have it any other way,"

Remus smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Sirius soundly on the lips.

"I finished my letter," he whispered.

"Did you now?" Sirius asked.

"And we're alone again,"

"We are,"

"What do you say to making up for lost time?" Remus asked softly. "Are you up to it?"

Sirius responded by giving Remus a slow, teasing kiss, making his answer apparent. Words were not needed to make his desire known. Remus did not speak again, as he slowly guided his lover back to their luxurious bedroom.

**A/N: **You know what to do! Make me happy and leave a review! If you review for me, I'll review for you.


End file.
